<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>convention secret by sillyputty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769058">convention secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyputty/pseuds/sillyputty'>sillyputty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transtober, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyputty/pseuds/sillyputty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peter shifted around uncomfortably, looking at himself in the mirror, busying himself with trying to figure out his bowtie. His fingers fumbled a little bit as he worked with it. Quentin came up behind him and reached around to adjust it, leaning own to talk into Peter's ear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's fine. Don't fuss so much."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Peter met Quentin's eyes in the mirror. "Are you sure this is gonna be okay, Quentin? Like...no one's gonna <i>know</i>, right?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Quentin chuckled. He put his hands on Peter's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. "I designed it to be silent. <i>You'll</i> be able to hear it a little. We tested it, remember?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>prompt for today: sex toys under clothing</p><p>As always, if you don't like trans headcanons, don't read. I'm trans so I write what I like, and I like writing trans characters! This series will be kinktober prompts with different fandoms. All trans headcanons. Welcome to Transtober y'all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>convention secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Beck, are you sure about this?" Peter asked, slipping back into formality as a weird sort of habit.</p><p>"Peter, please," Quentin answered, slow and patient. They'd been through this, after all. Peter's good manners and formality didn't make sense anymore, given their relationship now. It was kind of cute, though, so Quentin sometimes just let him get away with it. But tonight, he corrected, "It's <i>Quentin</i>." </p><p>Peter shifted around uncomfortably, looking at himself in the mirror, busying himself with trying to figure out his bowtie. His fingers fumbled a little bit as he worked with it. Quentin came up behind him and reached around to adjust it, leaning own to talk into Peter's ear.</p><p>"It's fine. Don't fuss so much."</p><p>Peter met Quentin's eyes in the mirror. "Are you sure this is gonna be okay, Quentin? Like...no one's gonna <i>know</i>, right?"</p><p>Quentin chuckled. He put his hands on Peter's shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly. "I designed it to be silent. <i>You'll</i> be able to hear it a little. We tested it, remember?"</p><p>Peter's cheeks coloured and he finally nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we tested it. I just...man, it would be <i>really</i> embarrassing, you know?"</p><p>Quentin let go of Peter's shoulders, almost abruptly. "Peter, if I wanted to embarrass you, this isn't how I'd do you. You know that, right?"</p><p>Peter frowned and tried to find Quentin's gaze in the mirror again, but Quentin was already walking away to gather his own things. Peter chewed on his lip; Quentin could be moody and unpredictable, and Peter didn't want to push him too hard tonight. He was already having almost second thoughts about the arrangement they'd made.</p><p>Quentin had surprised him with the little vibrator. It didn't look all that different from other bullet ones, little and black with sort of silver lines on the side of it. But Quentin was <i>good</i> at engineering, after all. So Peter had asked him about it. Quentin had been smug explaining it. Remote control. Various settings, from barely on to pretty intense. It <i>was</i> quiet; Peter had heard it. Quentin had turned it on and recorded it just to convince Peter it was, in fact, virtually silent, even on a high setting.</p><p>A few weeks after that, Quentin had asked him to go to a dinner after a science convention.</p><p>"I'd ask you to wear it all day, but I don't think you could stand it," Quentin had said, matter-of-fact, not really a challenge.</p><p>"Yes I could!" Peter had insisted, but in the end, Quentin had convinced him it wasn't a good idea if he wanted to enjoy the actual science part and not focus on the vibrator. But dinner was another matter, so it was...still a challenge but a compromise.</p><p>Now here they were, fully dressed with the bullet in Peter's cunt. It wasn't all that big, just big enough that Peter couldn't forget it was there. Peter himself had devised the watch remote control for Quentin, so he didn't have to worry about another piece of tech to keep track of. It was right there on his wrist, completely integrated with his smartwatch with an app and everything. Peter was pretty proud of that, even if he felt like maybe he shouldn't be.</p><p>"C'mon, kiddo, we're gonna be late," Quentin said, his previous attitude gone and replaced with almost cordial friendliness. It wasn't exactly a <i>secret</i> that he and Peter were involved. Plenty of people knew. And Peter was in <i>college</i>, so it wasn't like he should have to worry about his aunt. But he did worry. He hadn't told her. He hadn't outright told anyone. But sliding up to dinner as Quentin Beck's arm candy with that secret vibrator inside of him was...exciting, and maybe a little anxiety-inducing. Was he really going to make it through this whole thing? </p><p>As if reading his mind, Quentin asked, "You okay? You can still back out now, you know."</p><p>"<i>No</i>," Peter insisted.</p><p>Quentin held up his hands in mock defensiveness. "Okay! Okay. I don't want you to do anything you don't want. You know that."</p><p>"I absolutely want. It's just...what am I gonna do if it's too much?"</p><p>Quentin's smile turned sharper. "Grin and bear it, I assume."</p><p>It was Peter's turn to laugh, dispelling some of his nervous energy. He held out a hand to Quentin. Quentin's hand was there immediately, larger fingers lacing through Peter's own.</p><p>They were staying in the hotel where most of the convention activities were taking place. Tonight's dinner was catered in the ballroom. Peter still felt out of place at things like this, some poor kid from Queens on scholarship and a rented tux (he refused to let Quentin buy him one) acting like he belonged. Quentin told him he did, but sometimes he still wondered. He got caught in those worries too easily. He hoped that the distraction of the vibrator would be enough to make him forget that impostor syndrome.</p><p>Quentin surprised Peter by doing a whole lot of nothing all the way through the first round of food, bread, salad, whatever. He did see Quentin check his watch more than once and tensed in anticipation...but the feeling never came. He tried to ask Quentin with his eyes, but Quentin either ignored him or didn't get the message. He was starting to wonder if maybe the app wasn't working or the vibrator itself was just malfunctioning, or...</p><p>Without warning, just as the main course arrived, Peter felt it. Quentin didn't do him the favour of starting slow, either. The vibrations, which Peter swore he <i>could</i> hear even if no one else actually could, rocked their way through his cunt, his core. It was distracting as hell. Someone across the table asked him something and he stammered an answer.</p><p>"Everything okay, Peter?" Quentin asked, leaning closer, concern painted all over his face. He was a pretty convincing actor after all, and didn't Peter know that?</p><p>Peter forced a smile that he was sure wasn't convincing and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy for a second."</p><p>The meal continued. Quentin would turn the vibrator off long enough for Peter to almost forget the sensation of it. Then, he'd turn it right back on, usually on high, and Peter would struggle with what little composure he even had.</p><p>During dessert, he could barely manage his cake, prompting someone else at the table to ask if he didn't like the flavour. He recovered admirably. Or, well, he recovered, and that seemed admirable to him. He was sure he was soaking his underwear. Quentin never worked him up enough to come from it, and he couldn't decide if he was glad about that or just mad about being on edge.</p><p>He waited as long as he thought was believable before he excused himself after dinner, reassuring their dinner companions he was fine. Quentin didn't join him immediately, but fine. He didn't care if it meant he lost the challenge. He couldn't concentrate on the conversation well enough anymore to keep going.</p><p>He went back to the room and started pulling off his clothes, not caring if Quentin was there to join him. It was all he could do not to shove his hands in his pants and get himself off fully dressed. But, right, rented tux and all that.</p><p>As he was emptying his pockets, he caught a glimpse of his phone notifications. The most recent one was a text from Quentin: <i>Don't come until I get back to the room.</i></p><p>Peter groaned aloud reading it. He wiggled out of all his clothes but his underwear anyway and flopped onto the bed, legs and arms wide, staring up at the ceiling for a minute. He picked up his phone and was scrolling social media when the vibrations picked up again. He had to put the phone down, suddenly afraid he'd do something incredibly stupid like start a Facebook live video or something. (He wouldn't, of course, but once that mortifying thought entered his head, it wouldn't go away.)</p><p>He writhed on the bed, fists clenched in the sheets, then in the pillows, to keep them busy. It was torturous. He was oversensitised. He desperately wanted to come, but he didn't want to annoy Quentin by not doing as he was told either. So he endured, thrashing on the bed, not bothering now to be embarrassed about the needy sounds escaping his lips.</p><p>Just when he was sure he was going to come anyway, whether he meant to or not, the vibrations died down. He opened his eyes again, having squeezed them shut at some point during all his moving around. He heard the door to the suite open and sat straight upright, groaning as the motion made the vibrator shift inside him.</p><p>Quentin took off his jacket and came in from the front room of the suite to the bedroom.</p><p>He stopped when he caught sight of Peter, sitting there on the bed with his legs still open, practically naked, underwear visibly wet. His hair was mussed and he was sweaty and flushed.</p><p>"Fuck, Peter," Quentin said, his guard down at least for the moment.</p><p>"I didn't come, I swear," Peter said, breathless.</p><p>Quentin, in a good mood, laughed and shook his head. "It's fine. I believe you."</p><p>"But I almost did, it was too much. You're right, the whole day would have been too much. I barely made it through dinner. I just kept getting distracted. It feels so <i>good</i> but what would I even do if I came in front of all those people, I--"</p><p>Quentin shushed him. "Don't worry. I wasn't about to go <i>that</i> far in public."</p><p>Peter wasn't entirely convinced, but he didn't say that aloud.</p><p>"Now that we're alone, though, I think I want to watch you not just come, but come <i>apart</i>," he said, reaching over and clicking something on his watch screen.</p><p>The vibrations drove Peter back down to the mattress with a small cry. Quentin came closer, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his vest and shirt. He stood close enough to touch, but he didn't actually touch Peter.</p><p>"Did you touch yourself since you came up here?" he asked, voice low and heated.</p><p>"No. I wanted to. Fuck, I wanted to but I was...ah...I was worried if I did..."</p><p>"I'm surprised you held out," Quentin said, voice still low, but sounding almost conversational. "I know what a needy slut you are."</p><p>Those words rocked through Peter like the vibrations themselves and he moaned again, a bit louder. Quentin came to stand between Peter's legs where they dangled off the edge of the bed.</p><p>"You can touch yourself now if you want," he said, "But I want to watch."</p><p>Peter didn't really respond right away. Quentin gave him a minute before he turned the vibe down a bit. Peter gathered himself somewhat and kicked his way out of his underwear. Quentin turned the vibrations back up and Peter stopped resisting the urge he'd had for what felt like hours now.</p><p>He reached down between his legs with one hand. He knew he was wet, but even he was surprised at how slick he was when his fingers found his cunt. His clit was hard, painfully hard, but he didn't care. He wanted release after all of the build up. His fingers worked his clit fast, hard, desperate.</p><p>"That's it," Quentin told him. "Come for me, Peter."</p><p>It didn't take Peter very long to obey that request, body taut as he finally hit his climax, fingers still working himself through his orgasm. Finally, he lay still on the bed again, panting, working on catching his breath. Quentin left the vibrator on for a few more seconds before taking pity on Peter.</p><p>When Peter managed to open his eyes again, he looked up at Quentin and smiled. He was already half-wrecked, but that didn't matter. Quentin was watching him <i>like that</i>, lips parted, almost rapt in his attention.</p><p>"You coming to bed?" he asked, words rushed together in one breath.</p><p>"I don't know," Quentin answered. "Maybe I'll keep this going for awhile yet. What do you think?"</p><p>Peter groaned and reached for Quentin with one grasping hand. "<i>No</i>. Don't do that. Fuck me instead."</p><p>"Oh? You still wanna go after that, huh? Maybe I didn't tease you <i>enough</i>," Quentin said, amusement dancing through his words.</p><p>"You did! You did. I just. I want you still," Peter answered. He pushed himself up on one elbow, that searching hand still extended.</p><p>For a moment, he thought Quentin really wasn't going to do it. Or worse, maybe Quentin was going to turn that vibrator back on. But then the older man finally gave in, stripping off all his clothing including the watch that controlled the vibrator, much to Peter's relief. Quentin was hard as anything when he finally joined Peter naked on the bed.</p><p>The sex was hard and fast. Quentin's aloof demeanor fell away. He found the wire antenna attached to the vibrator and pulled it out of Peter, drawing another moan from the boy. Quentin replaced the bullet with his fingers. Peter's hips raised to meet them, which got him a fond chuckle. At last, Quentin's own desperate desire became evident in the way that he touched Peter, kissed him, drove his cock into him until he finally came, drawing another orgasm out of Peter as he did so. </p><p>"How many classes do you think you could get through with that inside you?" Quentin asked, sleepily, one arm pulling Peter close against his chest as they lay together afterwards.</p><p>"<i>Zero</i>," Peter said with a laugh. It was one thing around people he didn't really know. But his classmates? He'd never get over it</p><p>"Really, Peter, you're just gonna give up? Tch." Quentin scolded, but it was all playful. "Well, if you don't want to take it to <i>school</i> we'll just have to find another time to do something like this, huh?"</p><p>"Yes. Yeah. Yes. We could do that," Peter said. "This was <i>amazing</i>, Quentin."</p><p>Quentin ruffled Peter's already hopelessly messy hair. "That's the spirit."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>